Monster Soul Monster School
by IreneRyuki
Summary: Para monster merajalela mereka dengan terang terangan memakan manusia dan para Half. Monster-monster itu menunggu kebangkitan tuan mereka END. Hanya master soul dapat menghentikannya, akan tetapi dia menghilang disaat umat manusia membutuhkannya. Lucy Heartfilia gadis dengan kemampuan unik bermimpi untuk membuat monster dan manusia hidup berdampingan. Bisakah ia mewujudkannya?


Monster Soul Monster School

Fairy tail punya hiro mashima saya cuma pinjam.

Lucy x Natsu

gernre Friendship, Supernatural, School, Drama, Horor, Crime, Humor gaje, Less Romance

Rated T biar aman

siap siap ins** agar mata anda jernih selalu. fic ini agak merusakmata karena typo de el el.

terakhir DLDR daripada terjadi hal yang iya-iya :D

Dalam sebuah dunia yang dipenuhi monster ganas manusia hanyalah santapan mereka. Hanya ada 1 manusia yang dapat memusnahkan mereka dia adalah seorang master soul. Kejadian aneh selalu menimpa Lucy ketika dia berusia 3 tahun tanpa layla sadari kemampuan master soulnya mengalir dalam darah Lucy. Itu adalah takdir yang membuka tirai tipis pembatas hidup Lucy dengan kehidupan mahluk lain dan alasan kenapa dia seorang manusia dapat melakukan itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

Monster Soul Monster School

Book One. Monster School.

Nama : Lucy heartfillia, Umur : 17 tahun, Ras : manusia, class: master Soul Level 3, Kemampuan : Holy soul, Partner : Plue, ras seirei, spesies Nicola, anjing.

Tek, tek, tek, terdengar suara keyboard di ruang tengah kediaman heartfillia, aku tengah mengetik biodata untuk memasuki sekolah yang sangat berbahaya, Monster School. Tubuhku dipenuhi oleh beberapa plester yang menutupi luka yang baru saja di dapat dari pergulatan semalam melawan mahluk setengah ular nyi blorong ketika aku baru pulang dari asrama sekolah lamaku. What? Yah begitulah keadaannya manusia dengan kemampuan unik sepertiku akan selalu berhadapan dengan monster-monster jahat dan aneh. Dimanapun, tidak ada tempat yang aman selain rumah. Bagi monster-monster seperti mereka kami hanyalah makanan empuk yang lezat kecuali seorang master soul, seorang master soul level 1 dapat memusnahkan monster secara massal bahkan satu benua sekaligus. Akan tetapi master soul sekarang sudah langka, master soul terkuat hanya tersisa 1 orang dan itupun level 2 orang itu adalah mama. Ya mama adalah seorang master soul level 2 dan karena itulah di rumah ini semua monter telah terikat kontrak dengan mama, sehingga dapat dijamin dirumah ini tidak ada monster. Selain itu, seorang master soul dapat mengikat kontrak dengan mahluk yang bernama seirei atau roh bintang dan jika master soul level 1 dan 2 dapat mengikat kontrak dengan para monster. Perlu kalian ketahui tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu kalau mama adalah master soul selevel itu kecuali aku dan papa.

Sepasang lengan melingkari leher ku.

"Ne Lucy, kau tidak mau minum susu dan pergi tidur sayang.?"

"Masih belum mama, tinggal sedikit lagi aku menyelesaikan pengisian berkas untuk masuk Ke fairy tail monster school."

"Kau yakin ingin pergi kesekolah itu? Disana sangat berbahaya kau tau fairy tail monster school adalah sekolah yang tidak bersahabat untuk manusia seperti kita. Kau mau mama meminta aquarius untuk menjaga mu?" kini mama mengeluarkan sebuah kunci emas.

"Tidak usah mama, aku akan berujuang sendiri hingga aku bisa menjadi seorang master soul seperti mama dan membuat monster menghentikan perburuan manusia. Aku hanya ingin manusia dan monster hidup berdampingan dengan damai." Jawabku sambil memeluk mama erat.

"Um, baiklah sayang! Ok, baiklah sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur." mama membalas pelukan ku dan mengcup keningku lembut. Tanpa ku sadari mama menatap ku khawatir.

…

Fiore, Negara ini dipenuhi oleh monster disetiap tampat, pada awalnya monster dan manusia hidup damai tanpa bersinggungan sedikitpun, akan tetapi hal itu berubah ketika seorang manusia bernama Zeref, mengingkan kehidupan untuk adiknya yang sudah mati. Dan disitulah perjanjiannya dengan permata Sinclair di mulai. Adiknya akan hidup kembali setelah memasukan permata Sinclair kedalam tubuh adiknya untuk memasukan jiwa monster terkuat kedalam permata itu. Setelah itu, Zeref dan adiknya menjadi monster. Akan tetapi, seseorang yang telah terikat perjanjian dengan permata Sinclair akan dapat memerintah seluruh monster sesuka hatinya, karena itu adik Zeref berkuasa di antara semua monster dan dia di kenal dengan nama END. Akan tetapi, lima puluh tahun yang lalu, END menghilang tanpa satu pun yang tahu keberadaannya baik itu manusia atau monster sekalipun. Hal tersebut jug masih merupakan misteri, karena kemungkinan END masih hidup sangatlah besar mengingat kyuukimon 9 monster beserta mard geer pengikut setianya masih melakukan pemburuan untuk memangsa manusia menandakan kalau END masih ada.

Lucy membawa seekor anjing putih ras Nicola yang dia beri nama plue sepanjang perjalanannya di dalam mobil bersama Jude. Lucy tau keputusannya untuk masuk Fairy Tail Monster School bukanlah keputusan yang tepat mengingat dia masih master soul dengan level 3 dengan kekuatan yang disebut Holy Soul Kemampuannya saat ini hanyalah Menetralkan aura jahat monster yang berbentuk binatang sampai setengah binatang itupun yang lemah. Sedangkan monster yang sepenuhnya berwujud manusia bukanlah tandingannya

"Haah" Hela Lucy dalam keheningan antara dia dan ayahnya.

"Ada apa Lucy?" Tanya Jude seolah Mengerti Helaan nafas sang anak.

"Aku sekarang sedikit ragu papa."

"Yah, berat rasanya melepas mu ke sekolah itu, lagi pula papa tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi karena selama seminggu ini ku rasa kau sudah cukup mendengar caramah mama mu."

"Aku ingin Sehebat mama, lagipula kalau aku tidak kesana aku tidak akan pernah berkembang. Dan lagi, para monster sekarang semakin ganas, mereka bahkan tidak hanya memakan manusia bahkan Half pun juga menjadi santapan mereka. Ne papa, Papa bukan monster kan, atau half monster kan?"

"Papa manusia asli, asal kau tau itu. kalau papa bukan manusia atau half mungkin papa tidak akan pernah bisa menikahi Ibumu. Perlu kau ketahui seorang master soul meski selevel dengan mu memiliki anti monster alami di tubuhya. Kau ingat pada monster ular yang membuatmu terluka kemarin?"

"Dia berusama mencekik ku aku ketakutan dan berlari sekuat tenaga hingga terjatuh di tangga asrama, kemudian.." Lucy menggantungkan ceritanya.

"Kemudian?"

"Dia hampir memakan ku tapi entah kenapa dia terbakar duluan?"

"Nah, seperti itulah Apalagi dengan orang yang selevel dengan mama mu, Kau harus tau apapun yang terjadi di sekolah kau katakan yang sebenarnya pada teman sekolah mu jangan takut, karena Orang yang dapat menggapai mimpinya adalah orang yang tidak takut di cemooh oranglain tentang mimpinya dan keberadaannya. Nah Lucy, sekarang kita sudah sampai. Papa akan keruangan kepala sekolah untuk mengurus kepindahan mu."

Lucy melangkahkan Kakinya keluar mobil, sekejap terasa olehnya aura mengerikan yang sangat kuat membuatnya mematung.

"Ada apa Lucy?" Tanya Jude khawatir.

"Ah tidak apa-apa papa, mungkin cuma perasaan ku saja, Di sekolah ini ada aura moster yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, mengerikan kau tau, seluruh buluku bahkan berdiri!" Lucy memperlihatkan lengannya ke Jude.

"Hai, Hai, Jadi, apakah kau tidak akan sekolah disini?"

"Sebaliknya aku sangat penasaran, jadi papa mari kita ke ruangan kepala sekolah." Seru Lucy sambil menggandeng tangan Jude.

Sedangkan di sekolah tersebut, semua siswa menatap Lucy dan Jude Horor.

Di sudut sekolah.

"Heh, sekarang sepertinya ada manusia yang berani masuk ke sarang Monster." Seru seorang.

Crassh.! Noda darah bercipratan dimana-mana.

"Ah, sebaiknya kau jangan membawa makanan mu kesekolah Natsu atau kakek tua itu akan membunuhmu."

"Urusai Gray, kau pikir aku bisa memakan sesuatu selain daging manusia? Dan karena itu juga, aku berakhir di sekolah ini, kalau tidak Igneel akan mengirimkan Master soul untuk memakan jiwa monster ku."

"Jadi sejauh mana sudah perkembangan mu hingga saat ini?" Kini gray hanya melotot meihat Natsu memakan daging segar manusia."

"Ah, aku tidak tertarik pada darah Half, Lagipula darah manusia yang terbaik."

"Oh jadi selama setahun ini kau sudah tidak memakan Half, Lagi pula bagaimanapun makanan manusia yang terbaik." Gray kini memasukan sebuah permen kemulutnya.

"Apa rasanya batu itu?" Tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Manis, kau mu coba?" Gray Kini mendesak Natsu ke dinding dan menatap tajam mata onyk Natsu. Secepat kilat, Gray memasukan segenggam permen ke dalam mulut Natsu.

"Hahaha, kau pikir aku maho Raja Iblis Dragneel? Lagi pula bagai manapun aku masih straight bukan humu. Seru Gray tertawa sambil memukul perutnya yang hampir melilit mentertawakan Natsu.

"Cuih, sialan Kau Gray?" Balas Natsu marah. Kali ini api keluar dari setiap pori-pori kulitnya.

"Hoh? Kau marah Natsu?" Kini Gray Tidak kalah mengeluarkan Aura dingin yang sangat kuat.

Dhuaar…

Sebuah Ledakan terjadi di tempat itu membuat semua siswa berlarian mendatanginya, tidak terkecuali Lucy yang kini sudah melupakan niatnya seketika untuk menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Akan tetapi, Plue yang sejak tadi berada di gendongannya tiba-tiba menghilang. Dari jauh tampak oleh Lucy Plue mengikuti kerumunan orang menuju tempat ledakan.

Pertarungan antara Natsu dan Gray sangat sengit mereka melompat keudara dan saling menedang tanpa henti. Tidak akan ada yang berani menghentikan kedua mahluk itu selain ketua osis yang kini tidak diketahui rimbanya.

"Hei Droy, kira-kira siapa yang akan menang? Natsu atau Gray?"

"Hm mungkin Natsu Jet, Kalau dilihat Natsu adalah ras monster murni, sedangkan Gray Half"

"Tapi Gray adalah Demon Slayer, Bisa saja Natsu akan Kalah."

"Hah, kau benar juga!" balas Droy.

"Kalau Begitu!" seru mereka serempak.

"KITA TENTUKAN DENGAN TAHUHAN AYO MINNA KITA PASANG TOGEL UNTUK MEMILIH SIAPA YANG AKAN MENANG ANTARA NATSU DAN GRAY!" Teriak Jet dan Droy bersamaan diikuti siswa dan siswi lain memasukan uang kedalam topi Jet.

"Jet Droy, Hentikan" Seru seorang gadis.

"Levy!" Seru Jet dan Droy bersamaan.

"Mau bagamana Lagi habisnya seru." Akan tetapi kini di tempat itu hanya senyap karena Natsu dan Gray tidak melanjutkan baku hantamnya. Mereka semua hanya terbelalak melihat mahluk aneh yang kini berada di tengah pertempuran Natsu dan Gray.

"Puun, Puun"seru mahluk itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan menari ga jelas.

"EH?" seru Natsu dan Gray heran bersamaan.

"Plue… ah kemana saja kau. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Lucy menangkap plue di tengah keramaian siswa dan siswi fairy tail monster school.

"Minna san, Gomene" Lucy tersenyum di tengah kecengoan mereka.

"Mahluk itu, Bukan monster?" tanya Levy penasaran.

"Ah hai, perkenalkan dia serei, namanya Plue partner soul ku" Seru Lucy.

"Puun, Puun!" balas plue sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Partner soul? Masa ka? Ma, ma, master soul!" seru semua murid panik.

"Kyaahhh,, lari sebelum kita dihancurkannya"

"Kyaahhh" seru semua siswa kocar kacir berlarian menyelamatkan diri kecuali Natsu dan Gray yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Heeh, apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk? Ah, Gomen atas kekacauannya silahkan kalian lanjutkan lagi pertarungnnya." Lucy membungkukan diri pada Natsu dan Gray. Kemudian berlari menuju gedung sekolah.

"Manusia tulen, apa kau tertarik untuk memakannya Natsu?" Tanya Gray

"Heh, aroma darahnya sangat membuatku muak. Lagi pula aku tetap menantikan kita bertarung serius Gray, sebelum itu kau akan tetap kuanggap temanku."

"Sebaiknya begitu, kuharap kau tidak berencana untuk menghancurkan sekolah ini, kau tau aku tidak akan pernah segan atas nama Demon slayer."

"Heh?" seru Natsu dengan mata merahnya meremehkan. [Entah kenapa, wanita itu membuatku memiliki suatu perasaan aneh, perasaan seperti ingin memilikinya ah bukan, merindukannya. Tapi darahnya kenapa bagiku baunya sangat menjijikan] Natsu merasakan pergolakan batin setelah kedatangan seorang master soul ke sekolahnya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Natsu merasa seluruh bulu di tubuhnya berdiri serentak ketika teringat olehnya kata-kata Igneel.

"Kau ketakutan Dragneel?" Tanya gray meremehkan.

"TIDAK!" Bentak Natsu

Ahahahay saya mulai lagi bikin fic gaje. ah, Be te we ini memang fic dari akun sebelumnya, cuma karena saya penasaran akhirnya gimana jadi saya upload ulang. Anoo fandom FT agak sepi yah, tapi saia salut dengan author-author yang masih meramaikan fandom ini... kasi jempol.

(eh ini kan bkan FB mwehehehe).


End file.
